Miss Bloody Rachel
Rachel, or Serial Killer Android Miss Bloody Rachel, first appears in Viewtiful Joe 2. Background Rachel is an android created by Dr. Cranken for Gedow from all the combat data collected from Joe and Silvia's fights. Her main ability is the power to transform into other enemies, specifically the previously-defeated Gedow bosses. Involvement Viewtiful Joe 2 Rachel appeared, disguised as Silvia, just after Joe and Silvia defeated Frost Tiger. She tried to convince Joe that Silvia was the fake and told him to give her the Rainbow Oscars. Joe tried asking them what Silvia’s favorite food was, but Rachel managed to seduce him into giving her the Oscars. The android took her true form and disappeared with them, meeting up with Cranken. Joe and Silvia pursued her and Rachel appeared, before Cranken told her to take care of them. Rachel entered her warm-up mode then proceeded to teleport them to a different area to fight. Her warm-up completed, Rachel transformed into Big John and engaged Joe and Silvia but they managed to defeat her. The android said she had miscalculated their power coefficient and began recalculating, but Silvia said their power was off the charts. Joe asked Rachel to forget all this math and come have a drink with him (quickly changing it to him and Silvia when she pointed one of her blasters at him). However Rachel replied that she could not compute data “have a drink” and changed the battle environment again. She transformed into Flinty Stone and fought Joe and Silvia, only to lose once more. Rachel said she didn’t know why she’d lost and Joe said it was because she had no heart. The android said she could not process “heart” and there was no such function in Dr. Cranken’s data. However Rachel felt an incoming data stream, like an impulse, and suddenly grabbed her head, screaming in pain, as the battle environment changed again. Rachel was beamed into one of Gedow’s spaceships and Joe and Silvia followed her. She asked them to input data on “heart” and Joe said they should give Rachel a crash course, before she turned into Cameo Leon and fought them again. They won and she brought them to another area, where she transformed into Frost Tiger and battled them one last time. Joe and Silvia defeated Rachel yet again and found themselves in Cranken’s lab, where they helped Rachel up. The android said her chest felt warm, asking what it was, and Joe said that was it for her lesson. Silvia asked Rachel to give the Rainbow Oscars back and she tried to do so, but Cranken showed up and blasted her with an energy bolt from his cane. He asked what good an android with a heart was, calling Rachel junkyard trash, and blasted her again, causing her to fall to the ground, lifeless. But after defeating Cranken, Joe managed to reactivate Rachel and she thanked him and Silvia for teaching her about the heart and the beauty of life. They asked her to be friends and she agreed, hugging Silvia before they headed off to obtain the last Rainbow Oscar. Red Hot Rumble Rachel, like many other characters, appears in Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble as a playable character. During the storyline mode, she acts as an assistant to Captain Blue alongside Sprocket during his tournament to decide the protagonist of his next movie. However she is eventually possessed by the ghost Tsukumo a vengeful being created from the spirits of film equipment. Rachel confronted the competitors under Tsukumo’s control and formed a giant body out of film equipment. They managed to defeat her and Tsukumo continued to speak through Rachel, saying they wanted to feel appreciation just once. However Joe reminded them how necessary they were and Tsukumo released Rachel and she returns to normal. Over the course of the game, Rachel expresses interest in various "human" things, such as the idea of a lone hero against an army. Abilities Rachel has the ability to transform into others, most notably Big John, Flinty Stone, Cameo Leon, and Frost Tiger. By doing so, she can use any of their attacks and abilities. Rachel can also apparently teleport herself and others to different areas. Strategy Ms. Bloody Rachel is your big replay against the bosses Big John, Flinty Stone, Cameo Leon, and Frost Tiger (in that order). There is no big change in their attacks, but their patterns are slightly different and HP is much higher. Quotes * (final defeat) Heart: cannot compute, but can... feel. Heart equals... VIEWTIFUL! Trivia * Miss Bloody Rachael's design is possibly inspired by the robot Maria from the famous 1927 film Metropolis. See also *Dr. Cranken *Big John *Flinty Stone *Cameo Leon *Frost Tiger Category:Gedow Category:Characters